Users (e.g., subscribers) associated with communication devices, such as mobile devices, usually have subscriptions related to the use of such communication devices with a service provider. For a subscription associated with a user, a billing address, which is an address to which the billing for the subscription is sent by the service provider, is typically associated with the account of the user with the service provider. In many cases, the billing address associated with the account is the home address of the user. However, there are many other instances where the billing address associated with the account is not the home address of the user. For example, a user (e.g., college student, child, elderly parent) of a communication device associated with a subscription may live in a different location than the billing address associated with the account. Also, some billing addresses associated with subscriptions merely may be postal mail box addresses associated with users. The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of wireless communication networks, and is not intended to be exhaustive.